


All of My Love

by vernie_klein



Series: Like the Heart Goes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness of the highest level, But no, Dean smokes too much, Episode: s01e18 Something Wicked, M/M, No real episode spoilers, Part Five of a Series, Sam tries to get a ticket for indecent exposure, Semi-Canon Compliant, You would think that Dean would have learned by now, and is covered in tattoos, but if you haven't seen it by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Five of <i>Like the Heart Goes</i></p><p>Sam and Dean are holed up in a motel room in Southwestern Wisconsin. Things turn awkward.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. Not the story we've seen played out on our television screens a million times, but the story of what happened to get them to where they are today. The story of two brother's souls, so tightly woven together, that neither can be whole.</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(each story can be read independently of each other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Have part five. I am currently working on part ten, so I just need to get some transcription done. 
> 
> The title is a Led Zeppelin Song from their 1979 Album _In Through the Out Door_ It was written by Robert Plant and John Paul Jones

**~~~~)----- ----(~~~~**

Dean thought back on Michael’s words. Not the comment about two queens. No, that off-handed comment had only caught him off guard. It wasn’t the first time him and Sam had been mistaken for a gay couple. Dean figured it happened six times in the last eight months. It was funny that it never happened before Sam left for college. Then, it might not have surprised him as much, but now- they were close, but not that close. Sam was still guarded. They fought like an old married couple, but after that last hunt in Fitchburg…

So, when Michael asked if Dean would do anything for his little brother, there was no hesitation. Of course he would do anything for Sam. Anything. Dean sat on the non-descript bed in a motel room outside Fennimore, Wisconsin. They hadn’t travelled very far after taking out that Shtriga. Baby was making a funny ticking noise and Dean wanted to take a look at her before they travelled any further.

He pulled his boots off and set them at the bottom of the bed. Dean turned toward Sam who was at the dinette table reading Bobby’s copy of The Key of Solomon. Sam glanced up from the thick tome and smiled at Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam shrugged.

“Need something, little brother?” Dean snarked. He chuckled at Sam’s startled look.

“No- no, of course not.” Sam stammered. “I’m just gunna get in the shower.”

Dean nodded at his little brother. He was happy to see that Sam wanted to leave the room. Dean and little Dean needed some _quality time_ together. It was hard to have alone time when your brother was always there. Dean slept through Sam’s morning runs, and he couldn’t very well excuse himself in the middle of the day to take care of his needs. It didn’t help that the object of his (mis)guided affections had taken to sleeping in his bed again. There were the occasional times that Sam slept by himself, but they were few and far between. They continued to get doubles for those times that Dean felt like kicking him out of his space.

Sam stood, closed the book carefully and laid it on top of the spare bed. He wandered over to the bathroom, turning back to smile at his brother and closed and locked the door. Dean waited until he heard the water running and then quickly gathered his lube and a washcloth from Sam’s duffel.

**~~~~)----- ----(~~~~**

Sam turned the hot water all the way up and the cold water about halfway. He stepped back from the tub and sighed as he leaned against the door. Sam knew Dean thought he was being quiet, but he really wasn’t. Sam pressed his ear against the particle board and stilled his breath. He attempted and failed to calm his heartbeat as he listened to his brother’s hitched breath. Sam felt his cock thicken in his sweatpants. A few beads of sweat dripped into his eyes from his forehead. He whimpered and palmed the front of his sweats. Sam’s knees went weak as he heard Dean gasp his name when he came. He tore off the offending pants, dashed to the shower and stripped his cock as fast as he could. Sam imagined Dean lying on the bed, his shorts around his thighs. Sam knew Dean would have grabbed his lube. He pictured it laying on the bed next to Dean, his hand glistening from the slick. Sam pictured Dean pulling his cock, pulling on the velvety flesh over and over. He knew Dean liked to put a twist at the end. Sam imagined Dean fingering his slit, allowing the beads of precome to coat his finger. He pictured Dean bringing that finger up to his mouth and touching the salty fluid to the edge of his tongue. 

Sam pulled and twisted, his breath ragged as he felt the pull of an orgasm begin to pool in his abdomen. His muscles contracted and loosened, the sensation building in waves. Sam thought back to the day a few months ago where he walked in on Dean right as he was coming. Dean looked so gorgeous spread out on the bed, his tattoo covered body glistening with sweat. Face free of the hardships their life brought, relaxed and flushed. Sweat had pooled on his chest as rope after rope of thick come painted the freckle kissed skin. Sam spied a new tattoo that day. Dean had a small musical score done on his ribs, the notes for the opening line of Hey Jude. Sam had wanted nothing more than to rush to his brother and lick all of that glorious come off his chest. He gasped as he coated the wall of the shower, his orgasm ripped from his body as he cried out his brother’s name.

**~~~~)----- ----(~~~~**

Dean was cleaning himself up as he heard Sam cry out from the bathroom. He yanked up his boxer briefs and darted to the door. Dean jiggled the handle and cussed as he realised the door was locked. Dean didn’t even think to call out to his brother. He was concerned that Sam had had another vision. Dean stepped back and connected his foot to the door right below the knob. He may have put too much power into the kick as the door ricocheted off the wall and the jamb splintered into a thousand pieces. Dean rushed forward and yanked back the shower curtain. He paused for a moment and took in the scene in front of him. Sam’s face was flushed, his hand still on his now softening cock. Dean glanced toward the front wall of the shower and notices the ribbons of come dripping off the tiles. Sam turned toward him and raised his shoulders. He ducked his head and slowly removed his fingers from his cock.

“Um… Yeah… I thought-” Dean stammered as his face turned beet red. “I’ll just go now.”

Dean stood still, his hand still gripped the shower curtain. He tried his hardest to move from the spot, but seeing Sam like that, the afterglow of what seemed to be an epic orgasm still lingering on his face… Dean flushed, dropped the shower curtain and hightailed it out of the bathroom toward the outside door.

“Dean!” Sam yelled as Dean rummaged through his duffel for a pair of jeans. He snagged the first pair he came across and shoved his legs into it. He pulled his boots on, not bothering to do up the laces. Dean snatched his lighter and cigarettes from the dinette table and unlocked the door.

**~~~~)----- ----(~~~~**

Sam yanked the water off as his brother bolted from the room. He flung the shower curtain back the rest of the way and stepped from the slippery tub. He bypassed the towel rack and ran to catch his brother before he left. Dean had just opened the door to leave when Sam reached out his hand and tried to pull his brother back in the room.

“Sam, let me go.” Dean gruffed and refused to turn around as Sam applied more pressure to his bicep.

“Dean, com’on man. I didn’t- it wasn’t-” Sam huffed and yanked further on Dean’s arm.

“Sammy.” Dean’s voice broke. He quit resisting Sam as he was able to manipulate Dean around in his arms. 

“Sam!” Dean squeaked. “You’re still naked!”

Sam ducked his head. “It’s not like you’ve never seen it before…”

“Well, yeah. But the whole world doesn’t need to see your junk, bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam glanced at his brother and noticed the slightly crushed pack of reds in his hand before turning away. “Come on, Dean. Really. You can smoke in here. I won’t bitch. Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen. We won’t talk about it. Promise.”

Sam knew that Dean wouldn’t forget it happened. _Sam_ wouldn’t forget it happened. But, common to the Winchester Household, Dean’s feelings got buried deep down, never to resurface. He sighed and ran a hand through his sopping wet hair. “Dude.”

“It’s cool, Sam. Really.” Dean walked over to the bed and picked up his discarded tee-shirt. He threw it at Sam before fishing a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it. “Cover yourself.” 

Sam blushed and held the shirt over his crotch. “Um… I think I’ll go finish my shower now.” He raised his eyebrows at his older brother and walked backwards toward the bathroom.

**~~~~)----- ----(~~~~**

Dean sighed and took a deep drag of his cigarette. He flicked the ash in a used whiskey tumbler and sighed again, running his other hand through his short, spiky hair. He hadn’t really meant to catch Sam. He knew he couldn’t leave now, Sam would be pissed. So he sat and finished his Marlboro and lit another. He heard the water restart and stared at the wall while Sam cleaned himself up.

Dean was still sitting on the bed when Sam came out, a towel now wrapped around his waist. Dean watched as Sam walked up to him. Dean started to sweat lightly, not knowing exactly why his brother was rapidly approaching.

Sam smiled, reached around Dean and pulled boxers and a tee-shirt from the duffel right behind Dean. Sam patted Dean on the head once and smiled. “Dude, chill. We’ll be fine.”

Dean smiled a shaky smile and nodded. He really didn’t think they would be okay, but he was willing to try. 

Anything for Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> **"All My Love"**
> 
> _Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light_  
>  _To chase a feather in the wind_  
>  _Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight_  
>  _There moves a thread that has no end._
> 
> _For many hours and days that pass ever soon_   
>  _the tides have caused the flame to dim_   
>  _At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom_   
>  _Is this to end or just begin?_
> 
> _All of my love, all of my love,_   
>  _All of my love to you._
> 
> _The cup is raised, the toast is made yet again_   
>  _One voice is clear above the din_   
>  _Proud Arianne one word, my will to sustain_   
>  _For me, the cloth once more to spin_
> 
> _Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time_   
>  _his is the force that lies within_   
>  _Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find_   
>  _He is a feather in the wind_


End file.
